She Fights Like A Phantomhive
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Lizzie and Ciel run into Charles Grey at the gardens.


Elizabeth and Ciel were on a date in the botanical gardens. Earlier in the day they had managed to elude even the most diligent Frances; and somehow Sebastian had kept her distracted for a few hours so they could enjoy their time together without a doddering chaperone telling them that holding hands in public was too x-rated for someone at their age. Edward was no where in sight, either. This allowed the both of them to hold hands and walk quietly together on a slow day where nobody was around and they could peacefully enjoy some time together on a nice, spring day. Nothing could be bothered to interrupt the both of them as Elizabeth and Ciel sat together on a bench underneath the shade of Lizzie's parasol and looked at the hummingbird dancing across the rose bushes. Except perhaps, a certain white-uniformed butler with a cavalier sword tied to his hip and a haughty attitude that made both Ciel and Lizzie want to vomit.

"So I see the tiny earl is taking his unladylike bride to the gardens. Or should I say you're taking him since you're obviously the man in the relationship." Charles Grey said. He approached them in his garish shades of white and lavender with gold accents everywhere. He tried to make himself look rich and powerful because he worked under the queen, but he actually just looked like a tool.

"Oh, I apologize, I did not hear what you said, could you repeat?" Elizabeth asked. She heard the entire thing but out of victorian era appropriate politeness, asked him to repeat himself so that he may change his words before she or Ciel kicked his ass.

"I said- you're masculine and your sword stances are weak." Charles Grey said, smirking arrogantly.

"Do you really want to start with me, Grey?" Lizzie asked.

"I couldn't know what you mean, I was simply stating that-" Charles tried to say before Ciel silence him.

"You are a disgrace to the Queen and the only reason she hired you was because of your title. Anyone could do your job better than you do." Lizzie told Grey, playing along with his game of rudeness.

"Grey, if you do not leave us alone on our date, I will do something very much unforgivable to you." Ciel threatened him.

"Like what? Hmmm? You'll step on my foot with those cute little heels you wear, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I challenge you to a match." Lizzie said, she has grown tired of thi and all she nwated was anice walk with Ciel, and if Grey didn't want to back off, then she would make him.

"You, honestly?" Charles laughed. "Please, as if a woman could harm the Queen's personal knights. What are you going to do, take off your corset and strangle me with the laces?"

"No, I will beat you in a sword fight. No rules, no padding. Just you, myself, and our weapons. You are about to be really sorry that you dared to insult a lady." she said.

"Pfft, are where's your sword? Leave it in your other purse?"

"No, it's right here" Lizzie said. She handed her purse to Ciel who wordlessly held it for her as she reached down the back of her bodice and retrieved a sword that had been sheathed in the back of her dress. Lizzie never went went anywhere without at least two blades on her person. One sword in the back of her dress, and a smaller dagger hidden in her purse. She held the sword high enough for Charles to see that her was much larger, heavier, and better made made than his floppy, french thing. Still, Charles Grey burst out into laughter, the idea of a pretty woman like Elizabeth holding up a sword that most men couldn't handle properly was apparently hilarious to him.

"Shall we fight th-" he started off, but before he could finish the statement, Elizabeth punched him square in the nose. The metal of her engagement ring smashed it and all three of them could hear the sickening crack of the cartilage snapping on contact. Elizabeth's light pink glove was now stained a shade of bright, happy red and she beamed with pride as Grey fell to his knees in agony.

"You broke my nose, you bitch!" Charles Grey cried out, the blood dripped his chin and stained the white uniform a shameful hue of crimson. Indeed, anyone could have done Charles Grey's duties better than he could, even a woman.

"See, Ciel? You're not the only one who can think creatively." Lizzie beamed, taking off her engagement ring, then her (now ruined) gloves and tucking them into her purse before putting her engagement ring back on. Ciel helped her stash he word back in it's sheath behind her back.

"Goodness, I love you." was all he could manage to say, and he had better say it too, because he certainly didn't want to be on his knees with blood pouring from his face.


End file.
